


Cuddle Monster

by nabban



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabban/pseuds/nabban
Summary: Luhan can immediately tell Sehun wants something.





	Cuddle Monster

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at asianfanfics. mistakes more than likely.

Luhan can immediately tell Sehun wants something.

It’s a talent based on knowing someone well and long enough to pick certain signs from their behavior, or expression, to understand what they’re thinking, and Luhan certainly has known Sehun long enough to tell how the young man works. And while Sehun’s expression sometimes tends to lack any great, visible signs of emotion, it’s often his demeanor that lets Luhan read him like an open book.  
Luhan has always felt drawn to the younger hybrid in a strange way; whether it’s because of his secretive nature, good looks or ability to catch attention with just his presence alone, Luhan doesn’t know. But even after four years of dating, Luhan’s curiosity towards Sehun hasn’t lessened and it’s what makes him stop reading his magazine and look up.

They have shared an apartment bit over two years now. It’s a cozy place Luhan’s glad to call home with just enough room for two people. The passage from the front door leads past bathroom and small kitchen to a room that serves as both living- and bedroom, as there’s no wall separating the rooms, meaning Luhan gets a clear view of Sehun once he’s comes out of kitchen.

He seems to have no intentions to go outside today judging from the pair of loose sweats and white wifebeater he’s currently wearing. Sehun’s dark brown, almost black hair is a messy nest with two brown cat ears peeking from it. While an outsider could easily think Sehun’s just really engrossed with his book as he walks forward slowly while skimming down the pages, Luhan knows with the way Sehun’s slim brown tail is swinging behind him, the book is the last thing he’s focused on.

Luhan watches Sehun enter the room, eyes scanning over the title printed to the cover in black letters and an amused chuckle leaves his lips – ‘Damn good advice’ does sound rather interesting book to read. There’s something mischievous in Sehun’s expression, in the way he seems so nonchalant yet focused at the same time, and when his tongue darts out to lick his lips, Luhan sighs and throws his magazine to the floor as a sign of surrender. Sehun keeps up his act few more seconds before he carelessly throws the book to the direction of blue divan nearby and jumps to the bed.

“Luhaaaaaan.” Sehun’s tone is close to whining as he presses closer, long arms tucking his boyfriend against his chest and wrapping around Luhan’s smaller form while Sehun nuzzles him, nose pressing to the blonde hair and making Luhan’s fluffy, white kitten ears twitch.

“Whaaaaaaaat?” Luhan whines back, twisting until they’re face to face with legs tangled together.

“Pay attention to me.” Sehun pulls away enough to let Luhan see the pout his puckered lips are forming and Luhan can only smile and shake his head while his hand moves up to Sehun’s hair, fingers combing through the strands gently and occasionally scratching the back of his ear. It makes Sehun purr in delight, his eyes fluttering shut and body shuffling even closer as Luhan pets him. Sehun tends to act like a baby when he’s around Luhan, even if their age difference is only three years, demanding petting sessions at every chance he gets while being armed with pursed lips and expressions coated with thick layer of sugar. It’s childish, and also amusing from Luhan’s point of view, but often does the trick and makes Luhan grant Sehun the things he desires.

Luhan’s never been good at saying no to Sehun, after all.

So when Sehun complains that he isn’t petting him properly, Luhan can only sigh and crane his neck forward.  
The first lick goes right to the tip of Sehun’s chin and the quick swipe of tongue over skin has Sehun tipping his head back, exposing more of his jaw and neck. Luhan lets out a low hum while licking up Sehun’s jawline with small licks, fingers still working on the dark locks, solving tangles and fiddling with his ears because that’s what Sehun likes. Sehun lets out exceptionally loud and pleased whine when Luhan’s sharp teeth nibble with the lobe of his human ear and he slumps against the mattress, eyes closed in bliss while his hands start pawing Luhan’s back, sometimes accidentally sinking some nails to his flesh and making Luhan hiss while he crumbles of his shirt getting torn under his breath.

For cat hybrids, there are some basic needs part of their nature that need constant attendance, and grooming just happens to be one of them. The strength of that need varies among individuals – there are hybrids who have little to no need to be coddled while some actively seek the treatment from others – and is something that often plays important part on forming strong bonds with others, especially in relationships based on love.

It’s a form of showing care and while Luhan has no problem on going through the motions, he personally isn’t one to ask it much. Many people tend to mistake him as the clingy one in their relationship due to his appearance – both Luhan’s tail and ears are white and fluffy with silky hair, his features are more feminine compared to Sehun and somehow the younger has managed to grow even taller than him – but in reality, the title of cuddle monster solely belongs to Sehun.

Sehun shifts around while Luhan nibbles his neck and the idea of their little session staying innocent and cuddle-related only flies out of the window when one of Sehun’s hands slide down Luhan’s backside until his fingers reach the root of his tail, clamping around it in gentle but firm hold.

Luhan chokes and his fingers stop their scraping against Sehun’s scalp, “Sehun no,” he immediately says and tries to wriggle away, only to notice that at some point Sehun has draped more than half of his body on top of him, effectively trapping Luhan against the mattress.

“Just a little bit…” Sehun rubs his mouth against Luhan throat and collarbones, licking the juncture where neck meets shoulder, “Please?”  
Whine escapes Luhan’s throat and he shivers when Sehun’s fingers start fiddling with his tail, stroking its base with extra care before moving further down the length. His tail has always been sensitive to touch, something Sehun knows very well, and while Luhan loves the feeling of long fingers wrapped around his fur, it’s sometimes annoying how Sehun uses that knowledge to get what he wants.

Which at the moment seems to be Luhan’s ass.

Being aware that Sehun can be very determined and convincing when he wants something, Luhan slumps in defeat, settling for letting out garbled noises as Sehun nips along his neck, leaving behind a path of small bruises and teeth marks before lifting his head enough to capture Luhan’s mouth with his.

There has always been something special in the way Sehun handles Luhan, working his magic with simple touches and whispers, and despite not being in the mood earlier, Luhan now wants more of him.  
Luhan’s legs wrapping around Sehun’s hips force their bodies against each other, the bulge thin cotton doesn’t quite manage to hide making Luhan’s hands more eager to rip away the offending piece of white clothing covering Sehun’s upper body to let him explore. Hands slide across every contour on Sehun’s chest and back while nails dig to his skin, not hard enough to draw blood but to leave pink trails in their wake. Luhan’s fluffy tail is trashing against the sheets, trembling when Sehun sucks on his tongue and grips his thighs to grind their crotches together.

Luhan moans because the friction is a sweet torture; so wonderful yet not enough. He’s getting impatient, body demanding more of Sehun whose thrusts are getting messy and uncoordinated, and it takes a whine from Luhan accompanied with a tug on Sehun’s sweatpants to make him pull away enough for them to strip, string of saliva connecting their equally red and puffy lips.  
Remaining clothes are thrown away in haste with growing eagerness thrumming in the back, a small spark transforming into burning flames when skin meets skin and hands reach out.  
They kiss some more and Luhan doesn’t even try toning down his purrs when Sehun’s hands caress him, one of them eventually sliding down and wrapping around Luhan’s leaking cock begging for attention.

The moan following is louder than any of his noises before when there isn’t lips blocking the sound, the said plush pair trailing down Luhan’s chest instead, stopping briefly to tease his nipples before continuing south, where nimble fingers don’t stop their work until Sehun has his mouth wrapped around the tip of Luhan’s dick, cheeks hollowing as he sucks and sinks gradually lower until he reaches the hilt.

Luhan’s hips arch of the bed and Sehun allows him to fuck his mouth few times before pressing him down again, the fingers subbed with precum returning to spread his buttocks and rub over his hole few times before pressing through the rim, two fingers sliding easily inside due to the hybrid’s self-lubricating nature. Luhan twitches and wriggles around, fingers finding Sehun’s soft locks and tugging them while his stomach sinks and a breathy, prolonged wail fills the air, momentarily drowning the wet sounds and slurps Sehun makes.

Luhan whines when Sehun eventually retreats, his hazy eyes focusing to the beautiful man moving up his body and grasping him from the right places while the crown of his dick rubs against Luhan’s hole and eventually pushing through. Sehun’s mouth finds his again and their tongues tangle together, breaths and moans mixing when hips start thrusting forward.  
With every thrust Sehun makes, Luhan’s entrance makes a squelching sound with his fluids dripping down his skin to the sheets, smearing all over their thighs too. Luhan feels so wet and full, body arching up to feel Sehun’s taunt muscles, how they tense and roll beneath the skin layered with thin cover of sweat.

Legs and arms curl around Sehun’s body, pulling him closer until there’s not even the slightest amount of air separating their bodies. Luhan’s cock is snugly nestled between them, rubbing against Sehun’s stomach and leaving a wet trail of his cum behind. It feels good, even better when Sehun starts pressing wet kisses near Luhan’s ear and roll his hips in a way the plunges his cock even deeper, all the while making sure the tip keeps rubbing hard against Luhan’s prostate. Luhan mewls and clenches around Sehun, keeps clenching until it’s too tight for Sehun to move almost at all and he can only groan and gasp for air when his muscles spasm and he comes, buried deep inside and almost crushing Luhan with his body.  
The moan Sehun lets out is loud and broken, a breathy low tune of Luhan’s name that makes him shiver and cry out when his own peak comes in the form of white ropes shot between their heaving chests.

Sehun is heavy on top of him and everything feels sticky but Luhan pushes those thoughts aside for now, his shaking hand massaging the back of Sehun’s neck gently while his nose is pressed to the side of Sehun’s head, buried in the moist hair while he inhales the smell of Sehun and his pheromones. Sehun lets out a pleased purr and rubs his mouth against Luhan’s neck, turning lax and letting Luhan coddle him the way Sehun likes it the best.


End file.
